jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn the Mer-Boy
Finn the Mer-Boy is a supporting character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Tyrel Jackson Williams. Background History Finn is a young merboy appointed to keep the electric storm eels from escaping their prison into the open Never Sea. But one day he accidentally released one with the power of his trident. Physical Description Finn is a young merboy with a dark complexion and curvy-hair, He has brown eyes and freckles on his cheeks, As a mer-folk, he has a green scaly tail with dark green spots. Roles in the series Finn first appeared in the episode "Mer-Matey Ahoy!", when he introduced himself to Jake's crew it's his duty to keep the Storm Eels lock away in special cave beneath the Never Sea, but one of the eels manage to escape his watch when his trident set it to lose. Jake and his crew offer to assist Finn to return the Electric Storm Eel back to its cave. But the Electric Storm Eel proved to be quite slippery even with Jake's and his crew assistance accidentally getting Bucky entangled in a large bed of seaweed. Meanwhile Captain Hook manage to steal Finn trident to unlock a hidden treasure deep beneath the Never Sea. But this is short-lived as the massive Electric Storm Eel collides with Hook's sub causing it to sink forcing the captain and crew to abandon it leaving Hook and his crew at drift in the middle of the Never Sea only for Jake and his crew accompanied by Finn to rescue them and reclaim the trident. Electric Storm Eel soon reappeared to mock Finn for failed attempts to catch him, Jake soon notice the Storm Eel playful nature and devised a plan with Finn's assistants to have it chase them back to the Eel's cave. With Electric Storm Eel trap behind its cave Finn thanks his new pirate friends before heading off the check on the other Storm Eels caves. Finn reappears in the episode "Look Out...Never-Sharks!", Finn takes Jake on an underwater excursion to go Wreck Racing at Buster Boat Bay with his friend Smiley the Never Shark. While at the bay they come across three Never sharks who challenge Smiley to a Wreck Race through the bay. Unknown to Jake and Finn Captain Hook has entered the bay in hopes of finding pearls hidden within the bay. Finn reappears in the episode "Attack Of The Pirate Piranhas", while making his way to visit Queen Coralie at Mermaid Lagoon. Finn Spots Captain Hook and his crew being chased by a school of hungry Pirate Piranhas. Soon the Pirate Piranhas try to attack Finn but he is later rescued by Jake, his crew and Brewster the Beast Trapper. Finn would later assist Jake in his plan stopping the Pirate Piranhas from running amuck in Mermaid Lagoon. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *Finn is noticeably the first merman to appear in both the spin-off and the Peter Pan franchise. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Singing Characters Category:Mermen Category:Protagonists